Time and Time Again
by Crimson Devil
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! Sequel to Tears of the Sun AU What's going on: The principal wants to speak with Goku Goku's planning something and some jerks are intruding on Hakkai and Gojyo's lunch period. What's up? It's for me to know and for you to find out.
1. Prologue

[A/N] Heiyo! I'm back from the dead! Here's my promised sequel. I decided not to make this a one-shot sequel! Yay! I'm sorry it took so long. I had to make it just right. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI!!**

**Time and Time Again**

**Prologue**

**By Crimson Devil**

"Argh! I can't believe I'm gonna be late! And it's my first day of school!" a young brunette in a light brown suit and a crimson red tie ran towards the famed school of Tokyo, Mamiyoka High, an all-boys school. The school chimes rang as he hurried up the flight of stairs to class 3 of level 2, pushing his glasses up his sweat-damped nose. Opening the classroom's entrance, he panted his apologies, his cheeks slightly pink from running. "I'm so sorry class! I had a little problem with my car and I had to take the bus and run all the way here!" he admitted as he bowed down his head. The boys in the class started laughing, seeing their teacher in slight disarray. He chuckled with them as he set his suit case on his desk. "Hahaha! I guess it is silly for someone like me to be late huh?" he said. "That's alright sir!" they replied as their laughter decreased a little. Well, except for one student that sat in the middle of the room. The older brunette took a deep breath and removed his glasses, wiping his face. He looked at his class and introduced himself. "My name is Son Goku, but you can just call me sir Goku. You don't need to be formal with me. I'll be your Homeroom teacher from now on!" he said, his golden orbs shinning with enthusiasm. His eyes captivated the entire class, their mouths gaping at their brilliance.

And thus was the start of an interesting school year for level 2, class 3.

[A/N] I know that this is short. But I think that if I leave a little cliffy at the end, I myself would feel motivated to write longer. Please review! I have a feeling that you all have something to say about this little twist of mine. Once again, I'm attempting to do something lest seen. I wrote the plot lest written. (well…never written, if I'm not mistaken) I hope you'll still take the time to read my fics!


	2. Chapter 1

[A/N] Hello again! Here's the next chappie of this fic of mine. Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay. I couldn't avoid school, one of my childhood's living nightmares. ( ); Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI!**

**Time and Time Again**

**Chapter 1**

**By Crimson Devil**

"I'm home." A blonde young man said as he removed his shoes at the entrance like he always did and went into the kitchen where his mom greeted him. "Hello dear. So how was your first day of school?" she asked while she washed her hands to prepare dinner. "Hmm…not much…" he replied in his usual monotone voice, taking out a can of soda out of the fridge. "Oh yeah. There's a new teacher on the campus. And a goofball at that." He said finally, rolling his eyes a bit before taking a sip from his soda can. "Now, now Sanzo. It's not right to say bad things about your superiors. You should respect them." She told him kindly but firmly. "Yeah, well…he's kinda weird though, teacher or not." The blonde 14 year old said with a slight shrug of the shoulders before he got his backpack and headed toward his room at the top of the stairs. As he was about to enter his room, a man stepped into the entrance door. "I'm home." He said removing his own footwear. "Hi dad." Sanzo called to him in the same monotone voice as he always did. "Aa" his father simply replied. Somehow, there was this odd feeling that Sanzo got and it didn't feel quite right. But he didn't pay much attention to it remembering that he had to organize his things for the next day and maybe a bit of advanced studying after taking a nice warm bath.

He was in the middle of fixing his school bag and his night clothes when he heard shouting coming from somewhere in the house. A deep sinking feeling started to settle in the pit of his stomach as he set down his things and opened the door. In doing so, the shouting became louder than ever as it seemed to pound in his ears. Looking at the bottom of the stairs, he saw his parents fighting, his father's hands clenched and holding a luggage bag and his mother crying. "Why are you doing this? Why…?" his mother wailed as she held onto his father's jacket. "I've already told you and I don't want to repeat it. I just…don't know what to do here anymore. I don't think it was right for me to be committed…to you." He said as his eyebrows furrowed the longer he lingered. "I thought…I thought you loved me…" her voice quivered. "I thought you loved me!" she repeated, her voice becoming louder, filled with desperation and sorrow…pain. "…I thought so too. I guess it was a spur of the moment kind of thing; a moment that lasted too long for me to realize my mistake." He looked away, knowing that his words would hurt her so badly. "I gave up everything for you! I made an oath that I would spend all my days till the day I die with you! I loved you and had a son, the best gift I could ever receive! And now you want to leave me…for another woman??" she cried out as she pounded her white fists against his chest. "I know that I am hurting you now…but just because I'm leaving you doesn't mean that I don't care for you. I did…but at a different level." He caught her hands and lowered them down. "If you really do care, then stay with me! Stay with us!" her voice was hard for him to bear and her tears were hard to watch as they trickled along her cheeks. "Listen to me. You deserve someone better. I know that an apology won't cut it…but what else can I do. I have to leave…for all of us. I made a mistake and I had been lying to the both of us all along. And staying with you would just cause you more pain. I'm sorry."

With that, she dropped herself to the floor before his feet and wept. He turned to leave but then heard a voice that called out to him by a name that he wouldn't hear from him again if he were to choose so.

"Dad!" Sanzo called and hurried down the steps, his white button shirt slightly opened from the first three buttons. The older man turned around and saw his only son standing tall before him. A small, sad smile crept to his lips as he sighed. "Aa Sanzo. I know that you've been standing there long enough to hear everything and I don't blame you. It would hurt me for you to hate your old man, but I can't stop you. And I won't." Sanzo stared at him, a swirl of emotions within his deep amethyst eyes. "No…you can't do this!" he lunged forward and planted his fist into his father's larger hand, for he taught him what all the moves that he knew and was therefore faster than he was. Arms wound around his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace and the most painful words came to his ear. "Sanzo, you've grown to be a strong young man. I want you to take care of your mother for me. Take it as a last request from your old man."

Ruffling up his son's hair for one last time and giving his wife one last embrace, he walked out the door. Silence was all that there was in the house, all except for his mother's cries. He embraced her tightly and helped her up, bringing her up into her room. When he himself shut his door, he stared the blank wall ahead. He walked over to it and placed a quivering hand on the dark blue surface for a brief caress before he punched a clenched hand into to the wall. "Damnit!" he cursed under his breath. "What kind of father are you?!" he shouted as he pounded again with both fists. "Some father you are!" he shouted again as if he could be heard by the man he used to call so. Regaining what was left of his composure, he remembered the older man's request: to stay strong. Picking up the rest of his things, he placed them in his backpack and headed to the shower, knowing fully well that his life would never be the same again.

[A/N] WAAA! I pity Sanzo! (ToT) Oh well, it'll all be alright in the end! Don't worry! (o) Ohohohoho! Please read and review! I look forward to your reviews. (v)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Heiyo! I'm back! Wow…I've actually updated the next day after updating one chapter, which means I've updated two times in two consecutive days! Yay for me! Well, sort of. I started this on September 9, 2004 but continued it the next day. Hahaha! Anyway, here's the next chapter to this sequel. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI!**

**Time and Time Again**

**Chapter 2**

**By Crimson Devil**

It was the second day of school now and all the young boys of Mamiyoka High walked their way to school expecting to get some old orientations from teachers who were probably just as boring. As sure as the sun was shining through the leafy green trees, the bell rang and signaled the students to go into their respective classrooms.

In level 2 class 3, like all the other classes on campus, were bored out of their minds listening to the old codgers babble on, talking about rules and regulations that they've already heard over and over again ever since they applied for Mamiyoka High. Some boys were lulling to sleep, their heads jerking up to prevent them from falling to the desk. One student was already sleeping with some drool escaping his lips. The new students were required to listen attentively no matter how much they didn't want to sit up straight and pay attention. For them, it was torture. They looked forward to hearing the bell in the halls, either ringing for recess, or better yet, dismissal at each passing minute they spent in the warm classroom. The conditions weren't good. Seemingly endless droning and babbling plus a warm and soothing temperature in the room, was not a good combination. Thank goodness it was a day for orientation, therefore, will be out of the school gates by 12:00 pm. This carried on from Biology to Social Studies until the bell finally rang and signaled for recess. The students took less than fifteen seconds to grab their lunch money after saying good bye to their teacher in the most respective way they could say it.

Sanzo shoved a hand into his pocket as he walked down the hall, making his way to the cafeteria, when he was called by a voice he hadn't heard before. "Hey! You blonde dude!" the voice called from behind. The said blonde turned around and glared at the slightly taller red-head with long hair. "What did you call me?" he growled, telling the intruder that he chose the wrong guy to call by such a crude name. "Whoa…sorry man. I didn't mean to call you that. I'm just used to using slang." The red-head explained, scratching the back of his head. "And you are…?" Sanzo inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah! Sorry! I'm Sha Gojyo. But you can just call me Gojyo! Er…I was told that you could show me around the school." the tanned man answered with a small smirk. Sanzo gave out a sigh and gave a mental curse to whoever assigned him another newcomer like they always did. "Pleasure meeting you. If you must eat with me, fine then. But don't be too boisterous or get too friendly with me." He turned his back and resumed walking. "Hey wait up! Why are you so stiff anyway?" Gojyo asked, stopping in front of Sanzo who looked into the taller one's crimson eyes. "It's none of your business. Besides, I don't wanna talk about it." He answered in a deeper monotone voice as he walked past him, leaving Gojyo puzzled as he followed him through the double doors of the cafeteria.

The bell rang thirty minutes later and the students left their plates to their respective place to be brought into the kitchen for cleaning. As they entered their classrooms, they knew that they had to endure this for three more periods before the next bell rang for lunch, followed by dismissal. The same thing happened. Seconds dragged into minutes as minutes dragged into hours, a painstaking wait for them. Sanzo just stared at the blackboard behind the current babbling teacher, making it seem like he was actually listening. But no. His thoughts were in another place, a place where he could think about the big questions that loomed over him. He took a glance at his knuckles, still red and aching from the many punches he inflicted on the wall that night. He scoffed at the thought and thrust them to the back of his mind, trying to forget about it. Meanwhile, Gojyo, who was sitting behind him, took notice of Sanzo's aura. It was hard to distinguish, but he knew it was there. Though he wanted to ask Sanzo anything about it, he remembered what had happened earlier that morning and decided to let it be…for now. _"What's wrong with this guy? Is this how the renowned Genjo Sanzo is like?"_ he thought to himself as he stared at his classmate's back.

Finally, after an hour and twenty minutes, that seemed like five hours, after recess, it was now the last subject: Homeroom. For some reason, the boys in class stared intently at the room's entrance. They knew that this new teacher of theirs was different from the others. _Way _different. They expected something new and exciting from him without even being fully aware. And sure enough, the door slid open and Goku entered the classroom with a bright smile, his eyes shining through his glasses. "Good day, class!" he chirped as he scanned the room. "What's the matter with you? Greet me! I may be new around here but I deserve some respect too." He told them, pouting a bit, to everyone's surprise. "Good day, sir." They answered in chorus, some of them chuckling a bit. "Aww c'mon, you can do better than that!" he said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Good day, sir!" they repeated, laughing and chuckling. "There! That's more like it! I expect our classes to start that way till the end of the school year. Do I make myself clear?" he asked. "Yes, sir!" they replied with enthusiasm. Goku smiled and motioned for them to take their seats. "I feel good about myself. You wanna know why? Because I was able to snap you guys out of your trance! I know you all want to get home as soon as possible, but before that, I want us to have a little activity." He said, setting his suit case on the table. They all started to murmur and curiosity filled the air. "We're going to have a little "ice-breaker" as some would call it. I want all of you to introduce yourselves to me." He said finally. Some students let out groans of dislike. They didn't want to be treated like kindergarteners. "Aww c'mon, it'll be fun! I promise." Seeing some faces of uncertainty, he spoke again. "Alright. I'll make a deal with you. We won't introduce ourselves the old fashioned way. I'll just raise a topic and we can all say what we want to say. That way, I can get to know you through the answers you give me. And as an added bonus, you can ask me any question about me. Deal?"

The boys thought it over and gave murmured approvals. "Great! Now, let's see here. What topic should we talk about first?" he asked. Gojyo raised his hand and was soon noticed. "Ah Gojyo. Looks like I'm not the only newbie around here. So, what's your question?" he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Sir, do you uh…have a girlfriend?" he said with a smirk on his face. "What?!" he replied, his glasses slipping of again and tilted slightly. "Yeah sir! C'mon! you said that we could ask _anything!_" the students reminded him, amused by the shocked look on Goku's face. "Well…I erm…don't have a girlfriend." He answered, his cheeks tinged with a streak of pink. "What?? No way!" they all said in surprise. "No really, I don't have one. I can tell, Gojyo, that you are the type who chase and woo women, right?" he asked the tall red-head who was now seated. "Hmm…you could say that." He replied, his smirk widening a bit more. "Well then, anyone else here who has a girlfriend?" Goku asked, later on seeing that most of the students' hands were raised, Sanzo's form caught his attention. "Uh…Genjo Sanzo, am I right?" he asked the blonde teen. "Yes." He answered, slightly turning his face towards his teacher. "Don't you have a girlfriend? Seeing as you are very good looking, I'd expect that you have girls falling for you." He said, taking note of his blonde hair, well carved features and amethyst eyes. "I'm not interested in girls." He said dryly. "Then what do you like? What catches your interest?" he asked. "Books." He answered flatly. Goku's eyebrows furrowed. There was something about Sanzo that just wasn't right for one reason or another. He stole a glance at the younger boy's hands and saw that they were red and raw. _"What the…?" _he thought to himself, but was interrupted by his prompting students who've become open enough to share other things about themselves. "Ah yes…well…where were we?"

Minutes later, the bell rang and it was finally time to go home. The students of level 2 class 3 however were a bit disappointed to leave. They were all fired up in Goku's class that they'd almost forgotten about going home! "Bye sir!" they called out as they left the classroom with their bags slung over their shoulders. Sanzo, placing one last book into his bag, zipped it shut and headed towards the door. "Uh…Sanzo…?" Goku said after organizing some papers in his suit case. "Sir?" Sanzo asked, turning to Goku who sat at his desk. "Erm…I just wanted to tell you one thing." He said cautiously, picking the right words to say that wouldn't show that he was jumping the gun just because he saw Sanzo's hands. There were these words in his mind that kept calling to him; telling him to say them aloud. Thinking that it was the right thing to say, he looked at the teen before him and smiled. "Don't be a stranger around me, alright? If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Trying to figure out what he meant, he just shrugged it off and nodded. Turning his back to his teacher, he walked out the door and turned left. Shutting his suit case with a _click_, he cupped his chin in thought. There _really_ was something that bothered him about Genjo Sanzo. _"Why were his hands all red? They looked as if they were slapped or something. I may be a newbie on campus, but as a teacher and counselor, I have the right to be worried."_ He leaned in his chair and looked at the slightly orange sun. _"Well, I can't just force anything out of him. I'm still this class' counselor after all. Only time will tell I guess…"_

Meanwhile, Gojyo was now running through the corridors, picking up his pace when he remembered a television program he wanted to catch. Turning at a sharp corner near the school's entrance, he collided with a brunette smaller than him and ended up falling on his back and could see a blur of brown, feeling a slightly heavy weight on his torso. "Ugh…" Gojyo groaned, rubbing what he can of his pained back. "Hey watch it kid, will 'ya?" he told the smaller form in slight annoyance. "I'm so sorry!" the brunette apologized, slight panic in his voice as he clambered off the other boy and tried to help him up. "I'm so sorry. I was in such a hurry that I…" he fell silent; he could feel his cheeks warming up. _"Judging by his height he must be a junior. Or worse…a senior!" _he thought to himself, panicking himself more. "Ah don't sweat it, kid! Just watch where you're going next alright?" to the younger one's surprise, he wasn't clobbered like all the other boys did to him. He looked up at the taller boy. "Uh…okay. Are you by any chance a senior?" he asked nervously. "What? Heck no! I'm a sophomore! Did I scare you or something?" Gojyo told him, much to the boy's relief. "Uh sort of…" he replied sheepishly. "No need to be afraid. I'm new around here. My name's Sha Gojyo. Just Gojyo to you." He said, reaching a hand out to the other boy. The green-eyed boy took his hand in a friendly handshake before adjusting his glasses. "I'm Cho Hakkai of the freshman batch. Pleased to meet you." He gave a polite smile before they let go. "Well, sorry for bumping into 'ya like that too. I was also in a hurry…and I still am!" Gojyo grinned sheepishly before taking a glance at his watch. "Maybe I'll see 'ya around! Later!" he called out as he ran out of the school and disappeared out of sight as he turned right. "Sha Gojyo, huh? He seems like a nice guy."

Later that night at the Genjo residence, Sanzo sat at his balcony, the wind slightly blowing through his hair. He wasn't thinking of anything in particular, not even about random thoughts. His gaze out into the far lights of the city diverted to a certain gold light at the top of a tower. _"What did sir Goku say those things? Does he know something about my father? Surely you jest." _He told himself. _"No. he wouldn't know. I haven't told a soul anything about me…needless to say about my family or any other personal crap." _But there was this certain aura that he felt from his new teacher. And when he said those words, it reminded him of his father. It reminded him of someone he could run to. That someone used to be his father, but now that he's gone, he had to stand tough. He couldn't risk being caught vulnerable. He had to care for his mother and himself. He couldn't risk losing her as well. A dull knock came to the door, and when nobody answered, Sanzo's mother came into view. "Sanzo?" she said, peering into the room. "I'm over here mom." He called from the balcony, not bothering to get up. "I brought you some ice cream in case you wanted desert." She said kindly, handing him a cup of rocky-road ice cream with extra marshmallows on top. "This was your favorite when you were little. Your dad used to spoil you and give you a lot, even before a proper meal." Sanzo tensed. He wasn't used to being in this kind of atmosphere with his mother. And even if he did share sentimental moments with her in the past, he had long forgotten how to handle them. He looked at her, her slightly aged face staring at the night sky. "Why?" he murmured to himself but was audible enough to be heard. "Why do you still talk about him? Why do you still try to smile even when he left us? Why do you even care to mention him when he was such a…a bastard?" he asked, not showing any emotion. She sighed and pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders. "I don't know. As silly or ridiculous as it may sound, I don't know. I guess I don't want to let people see that I am weak. Or maybe I would prefer smiling than to let people see that I am hurt. Because I know that when people see me like that, they get hurt as well. Perhaps both." She looked at her son and smiled. "Sanzo. You've truly grown into a fine young man, trying your best to be brave and strong. And I am proud of you. But don't put any barrier around your heart. It may be to protect you from being hurt in the future, but it will just inflict pain on others. Which does more damage than just feeling lonely for the rest of your life as a result of being cold-hearted." She opened her arms and embraced him, resting her chin on his shoulder with her eyes shut tight. "Don't let that happen, Sanzo. Don't hide your tears when they beg to fall. It will just hurt more that way." He wrapped an arm around her as he felt tears fell to his dark blue tank top. He stayed there as his mother cried into his shoulder.

A/N Wee! I'm having lots of fun! Are you? Hehehe! Well, watch out for the next chapter to find out what happens next, 'kay? Please do read and review! If you'd like, you could give a suggestion or two for some other scenes/chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Hi! It's me again! Hope you guys liked the last three chapters that were posted. And for the sake of **Akiko Koishi**,I will increase my use of spaces. Sorry for making you cross-eyed there! Thanks to all those who reviewed too! This would never be possible if it weren't for all the support that I got. Hehehe! Well, I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter too!

**Time and Time Again**

**Chapter 3**

**By Crimson Devil**

It was already the middle of May, the flowers blooming even more than usual this year at the acclaimed school of Mamiyoka High. And today was Parent-Teacher Day, an occasion for the parents to talk to their sons' teachers. As the parents and students entered the campus, Goku sat at the classroom's window, watching them pass by. _"I'll finally get to meet my class' parents. This'll be interesting." _He thought to himself, a content smile on his face. That's when he saw him. How could anyone not miss the brilliant blonde hair and lanky figure? _"That's right…I'll be meeting Sanzo's parents as well…"_ he remembered. Ever since the first time he laid eyes on Sanzo, his pupils reddened hands, he couldn't stop worrying about him. He kept on making deductions whether he was in a gang, if he was being bullied or abused, or if he was any sort of trouble. And besides his hands, he saw the look on Sanzo's face. Day in and day out, he would see a kind of pain in his deep amethyst eyes. He wanted to help. _"Oh well…I'll find out sooner or later…"_

The students proceeded to introduce their folks to their teachers and left them to chatter on about whatever adults talk about. A tap on the shoulder caused Goku to turn around and see Sha Gojyo with another man a tad older than the red-head. "Hi teach!" Gojyo greeted cheerfully. "Good morning Gojyo." He replied with a bright smile. "Uh…I couldn't bring my folks. So I brought my older brother, Dokugakuji." The taller man with black hair stepped forward and bowed slightly to his brother's teacher. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. Our parents passed away six years ago. So here I am to watch out for my little brother."

"Hey! Don't call me 'little'!" Gojyo retorted, scowling at his older brother. Goku laughed at the sight. "Well, I'm sure that you're doing a good job of taking care of him Dokugakuji." He replied with another smile. "Sir Goku! Please come over and meet my parents!" a voice called out. "Oh! Excuse me. It was nice meeting you." He said stretching his hand out and shook Dokugakuji's. "Same here!"

An hour and a half later, the crowd began to thin out. Just when Goku thought that he had talked to all his pupils' parents, he turned and saw Sanzo and his mother. Walking over to them, he greeted Sanzo. "Hello there. I presume that you are Mrs. Genjo." He said, facing the woman who looked like she was in her mid forties. "Why yes. Are you my son's new teacher?" she asked. "Yes. I must say that you have a fine son. He does very well in all of his classes." He commented. "I'll be outside the room mom. I need to check on something." Sanzo told her. With that, he bowed to his teacher and left. "So…where is Mr. Genjo?" the tall brunette asked. "Oh…well, you see we…" she stopped, her voice faltering a bit. "We broke up. He got too attached to his work." She said finally. "Oh! I'm so sorry…" he started to say. "Oh no. it's nothing too serious." Goku looked at the classroom door and wondered about how Sanzo was dealing with it and if it had something to do with his reddened knuckles. Changing the subject, he talked more to the woman before him. Little did they both know that the blonde teen stood outside the door, leaning on the wall, listening to everything they were talking about.

As the day came to a close, Mrs. Genjo bowed down to Goku as she bid him good bye. "It was a pleasure meeting a young man like you sir Goku." She told him. "I believe that my son and his classmates are in good hands." Goku blushed slightly at the comment. "Er…no! I'm not that great. But thank you for the kind words." He said, scratching the back of his head. Sanzo walked on ahead and was waiting for his mother at the gate, his back turned to them. Mrs. Genjo looked at his son and then at Goku. "Sir Goku. There's something else that I'd like to tell you." She told him. "Something else?" he asked, wondering what it was. "Yes." She motioned for him to lean in closer so that she could whisper into his ear. "If ever anything happens to me…I'd like you to take care of Sanzo."

"What?" he asked surprised and shocked at the same time. "Please. Don't ask now. But please promise me that. You're different…I trust you enough. Call it a mother's intuition. Besides, Sanzo wouldn't want to be with his relatives. He simply doesn't like their company." She looked at him, with a genuine kind of happiness in her eyes, as Goku could see. "Please?" she asked again. _"Well… I really do wanna help…I care about this student and his mother. And she's asking me for help…how could I turn my back on such trust?" _He thought. He gave her a reassuring nod which was answered by a content and somewhat relieved sigh. "Thank you so much." She said, taking a bow and proceeded towards the gate where her son was waiting.

Sanzo looked up to his mother and looked back at his teacher who was walking into the building, probably to get his things from the classroom. "What did you two talk about?" he asked as they walked towards the car parked near the entrance. "Oh, not much. I asked him about his life and how it was like to be a teacher at a young age. Did you know that he's just twenty-one? He said that he excelled a grade or two higher, so he was in college by the time he was sixteen! He's quite something." She commented. "Hmm." The blonde responded, looking up towards the orange sky.

Meanwhile, Gojyo walked along the street after buying groceries from a nearby convenience store for an errand. "Why couldn't Dokugakuji do the errand?" he complained, digging hi hand into his pocket. As he walked on, he heard a little commotion coming from a narrow alley. Looking for the source, he found an armed robber who had a knife to a boy's throat, his back against the wall. "P-please! D-don't hurt me!" the boy cowered, fearing that he could feel the cold blade against his skin at any moment. "You're gonna have to give me your money first, kid." He said gruffly. "But I told you, I don't have any!" he told him. Gojyo, seeing that he was in trouble, set the plastic down on a safe place, hurried toward the boy. "Hey you! Let him go!" he said startling the other man. With a swift move, he lifted his leg and did an axe kick which sent the robber to the ground. Getting back up on his feet, he charged toward the red-head. Gojyo evaded this attack and got behind the man and tackled him by the arm, hoisting him over his shoulder and back on the ground, leaving him unconscious. "That'll teach you, jerk." He said, brushing himself off. "G-Gojyo??"

Turning around, he saw the brunette before him with green tear-rimmed eyes. "Hakkai?!" Before he could utter another sentence, he collapsed to the ground, but not before Gojyo caught him. "Hey! Hey, Hakkai!" his voice called to the unconscious boy. His crimson eyes grew wide with shock as he saw blood trailing along the freshman's arm.

A/N There! So, how is it so far? I hope you guys like it so far. Please read and review! I look forward to all your reviews!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N I'm back! I wanna keep this commentary short. I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI! But even so, I hope you'll enjoy this next installment of "Time and Time Again". Thanks for all the support you guys gave me, for I wouldn't be posting this if it weren't for you!

**Time and Time Again**

**Chapter 4**

**By Crimson Devil**

"Uh…where am I…?" he groaned as pain wafted over him. "You're in my bed, that's where." He propped himself up on his elbow and his face was met by a tanned one with strands of long, red hair tied up into a ponytail with some tresses escaping the bind. "W-Why am I here…?" Hakkai asked, scratching the back of his head. "What? You don't remember, huh? Well, here's what happened…" he said, walking up to the bed as he leaned over the brunette. "You were being mugged by some loon with a knife. I whipped his sorry ass and saved your life. Does that ring any bells?" he said with a bit of a smirk on his face. "What?!" Hakkai burst in shock. His face was tinged with pink, especially now that he was just inches away from Gojyo. Realizing what he was thinking about only made things worse. "Uh…uhm…thank you so much! I'm in your debt! How can I repay you?" he stammered, concentrating on getting his glasses back on straight. "Aww c'mon! There's no need for that! You don't need to do that." He said waving two hands in front of him. "Oh but I have to! You saved my life!" Hakkai persisted. "But…I don't think I need any help with anything…" Gojyo said contemplatively, cupping his chin into his hand in thought. Slightly disappointed, but not totally put down, Hakkai flashed his best smile and said, "Well, in any case, just let me know if you need anything. I'd be glad to help!"

Smiling down at the brunette, somewhat taken aback by his disarming smile, ruffled his hair lightly so as not to hurt the lump on his head. "You're a nice kid." Hakkai chuckled and stuck out his tongue playfully. Just then, Dokugakuji knocked on the door. "Yeah, come in." Gojyo called to his brother. Dokugakuji stepped into the room with a tray of steamy noodles and soup and a pain-killing aspirin. "Hey there! I heard about what happened back at the alley. How're you doin' Hakkai-kun?" he said with a concerned look on his face. "Oh I'm doing much better now! Thank you for your hospitality." He said, bowing his head to the older man. "Whoa! No need to be so formal, kid. You're very welcome here. Any friend of Gojyo's is a friend of mine." He said as he placed the contents of the tray on a smaller table made for eating in bed. "You're a very polite teenager. I didn't know there were still kids of your kind left!" the raven haired man laughed. "You're the exact opposite of my brother here!" he said pointing to the red-head beside him. "Hey! You're one to talk!" he retorted, punching his brother playfully on the arm. Hakkai laughed at the sight and said, "Oh I don't know about that. I think that in time, we'll both find out that we have a lot in common. Right, Gojyo-sempai?" he said, looking up at Gojyo's red eyes with his piercing green ones. If he didn't know better, Gojyo could've sworn that he saw a glint of sadness in Hakkai's eyes.

"Sanzo? Sanzo, are you in here?" a voice called to the blonde from outside the door. "Yeah, I'm in here." He responded, not bothering to open the door. Mrs. Genjo came into the room and walked over to her son, who was studying as always. "You know Sanzo, it isn't bad to take a break once in a while." She said, sitting on his bed. "I don't want to let my guard down. I don't want to fail in anything." He said, readjusting his glasses as he looked at his mother. She heaved a sigh and replied, "That's my boy, always a busy body. Don't you know the saying 'All work and no play−'"

"Yes, mother, I know that." He said in exasperation. "All I'm trying to say Sanzo is that I'm worried about you. Though I can imagine that there are a lot of girls that admire you, but I wonder if you have true friends." Sanzo stopped reading. He didn't know why he had to be affected by what she said for he didn't think that he had a reason to. "I may not be that old yet, but we'll never know when I'll move on. If something happens to me, and you're all alone, I don't know what'll become of you."

"You don't know what you're talking about, mom!" he said, hurt and angry at the same time. "You're fine. You're not sick. So don't talk about crap like that!" At this point, Sanzo was up on his feet; his glasses on his study table, and his hands curled into shaking fists. Mrs. Genjo stepped toward him and took him into a protective embrace. "Don't worry, Sanzo. I believe you'll still be happy even when I'm gone. I can assure you."

That same night, Goku was having trouble getting to sleep in his townhouse. He twisted and turned underneath the covers of his bed as beads began to trickle down his temple. Blurred visions faded in and out of his mind's eye, groaning incoherently as they did. He heard and felt his pulse throbbing each time. Soon, he started hearing voices.

_"Goku…"_

_"Konzen!"_

_"Oi, baka saru!"_

_"Ken-niichan!"_

_"Yare yare…"_

_"Ten-chan!"_

With a gasp he opened his eyes and bolted into a sitting position. He scanned his room frantically, searching for the source of the voices. Finding none, he clambered out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. _"I need to take a shower…" _he told himself as he took off his slightly damp, pale blue pajamas. Stepping onto the cold, smooth tiles of the shower room, he turned the knob and lukewarm water started spraying from above. In a few moments, his chocolate brown hair was matted down; his unruly locks were now dripping tendrils of hair. He grabbed the liquid soap dispenser and took out a liberal amount, smothering it over his body. _"That was so…weird. Who were those people? Who was calling my name?" _he thought to himself, recalling what had happened earlier. He made no attempt to wash away the fragrant suds of soap from his tanned body. Instead, he let the water do it for him as it trailed down his skin to his feet and into the drain. He turned his face upward without opening his eyes. _"What did I…I know that I've had weird dreams before, but this isn't anything like I've had. They looked and sound familiar…although I'm pretty sure I haven't seen them before." _

After a few minutes had passed, Goku stepped out in fresh pajamas, with the promise of a good night's sleep as his eyelids weighed heavily, threatening to drop even before he got to the bed. Lying back down on his cool bed, the lingering fragrance from his bath took its toll and was lulled to sleep with his troubled thoughts.

A/N There we go! Sorry this took so long! But I assure you that this fic will be worth the wait! I appreciate all the reviews. You've made it possible for me to keep writing and posting! Wait for the next update, ne?


	6. Chapter 5

A/N Hello people! How long has it been since I've posted? Well, I don't need to know your answers to realize it's been a heck of a long time! So now, I shall make it up to you by making the most of my free-time during my semester-break. I don't know when I shall post after this, but I just hope that you'll continue supporting me on this one. Well, enough talk. On to the story! o

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI!**

**Time and Time Again**

**Chapter 5**

**By: Crimson Devil**

It was now June and Spring, bringing new life in her wake; still lingering as it was Nature's way. The students sat back on their seats once they heard the bell and Son Goku was in the teachers' lounge for it was not yet his subject in class 3 of level 2. He sat there with his coffee mug at hand, browsing over the day's newspaper. But even as his eyes wandered over the paper's black print, his mind was elsewhere. _"It's already been two weeks since I've had those strange dreams…I haven't another one since then but it still bothers me…damn." _Taking a sip from his mug, the soothing liquid and enticing aroma eased his furrowed brows and let an amusing thought creep through his troubled mind. _"Oh well, I've learned a lot in the past two months,"_ he smiled to himself. _"My class is so different, unusual, complex, interesting…I'm the luckiest teacher! They are so amusing in and out of class, so full of life and energy. Hahaha!" _

And indeed this was true. In a span of two months time, he was able to memorize all his students' names and nicknames, gained their respect and their approval to be called by their nicknames. He also learned about their hobbies and interests. An example would be Hiyazaki Matsuo, also known as Tsu, a black-haired boy of middle height and strong arms, was an athlete in archery and had dreams to make himself a master of his sport and set up his own school some day. Another interesting individual was Tsubasa Hiroki, also known as Hiro, was a whiz at anything that concerns virtual reality and fantasy. He has dreams of being a game programmer and inject his own ideas in cyber world. All his students each have their own talent with their own twist. Shindou wrote beautiful poetry, Otaki paints wonderful illustrations, Hiso could bend his body in ways Goku didn't think possible, and Gojyo, be it talent or nature, could make a young lady on the street swoon with one glance and a charming smile! His was, what he believed to be, the happiest bunch of guys that play a role more than just as students in his life, but as friends.

Then, his smile faltered somewhat at this thought. There was one shell that refused to open up to reveal a unique pearl within. Goku didn't know whether he was stubborn or just plain shy, but it always troubled him. Sanzo would always be active academically and perform well in general school activities. But he wouldn't see him with the other boys leisurely hanging out like normal boys do. He wasn't saying that Sanzo wasn't normal, but more like incomplete − broken.

Just then, a gentle hand tapped Goku on the shoulder and snapped him out of his reverie, making him almost spill his coffee. He always was kind of jumpy, especially after the dream occupied his mind almost completely. "Oh I'm so sorry sir Goku," apologized the principal. "Oh, Mrs. Shitaka! It's no trouble at all. It was my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings," he reassured. The prim and proper woman stood before him with a pleasant smile. She had her black hair tied up in a bun, a small streak of gray indicating that she was in her mid or late forties. She was plump though, a good indication of good health. "May I please see you in my office," she asked. "That is, if I'm not disturbing you."

"Oh not at all Mrs. Shitaka," Goku replied with a smile. He returned the newspaper back on the rack, took one last sip of coffee and followed Mrs. Shitaka into her office. Like the lounge, it was air-conditioned but instead of navy blue walls, hers was a soothing peach color with a dash of green indoor plants in two corners of the room. She seated herself on her chair and he sat on the chair opposite her. She looked at Goku for a few moments and smiled saying, "May I please shake your hand, sir Goku?" A little surprised by this remark, he stretched his long arm across the table and shook the principal's hand. "I am so glad you came to our school. You have done so much good to that class of yours. And I understand that you also communicate with the other classes during their breaks. Thank you so much!" Goku looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face. "I know. You might have thought this little meeting of ours to be of a different matter, but I really just wanted to thank you for your services to level 2."

_"Whew I thought she was going to scold me, maybe cut my paycheck or something!" _he thought as he released an inward sigh of relief. "Well, it was my pleasure," he replied with a sheepish smile. "I expected a lot from you knowing of your own record and I am certainly pleased. Just for that, I am giving you a raise." Dumbfounded, Goku stared at her with a look that read 'No way!' "I see that you are surprised sir Goku," she chuckled as she rummaged for the envelope in her drawer. "I sure am Mrs. Shitaka. Thank you!" He stood up and took a low bow. She stood up as well with the envelope in her hand and bowed in turn. "No, thank YOU." She handed the envelope to him and accepted it gratefully. He was about to step out of the office until an idea told him to turn around.

"Uhm…Mrs. Shitaka?"

"Yes, sir Goku?"

"Would it be too much of me to ask a request of you," he inquired in a calm voice. "I will try to be of service," was the reply. "Well, you see…"

The bell rang for lunch period and hordes of boys streamed through the cafeteria's double doors. Gojyo came in with his hands in his pockets. He went over to the line of students and took a tray that was later placed with food: ramen, some dimsum, century eggs and a soda. He searched through the mass of white polo shirts and ties for a place to sit. After some time, he noticed Genjo Sanzo enter the cafeteria and take his place at a solitary table. _"Sheesh…that guy has some issues. I know that I've got no business in his life or whatever, but it's just so annoying having to see a face as sour as that everyday in school!" _

Then, his gaze was averted to a certain brunette with green eyes. Hakkai too was sitting alone in a table not too far from Sanzo's. He was especially worried for the freshman and his injuries. Not so much on the physical ones, but also the ones inside. About two weeks ago, he saved him from a crook who attempted to mug him, even kill him for no particular reason. And since then, he kept a watchful eye on Hakkai. Now that he mentioned it, even before the incident in the alley, the freshman said something about being bullied by the juniors and some seniors. Without really noticing, he tried to keep close whenever he can help it.

He walked up to his table and sat across from him. Hakkai, startled, looked up to see a tanned face with crimson hair tied in a loose ponytail. "Ah, Gojyo-sempai! Why −?" Gojyo put a finger in front of the brunette's face, signaling him to stop. He held it there for a few more moments and started eating. After just staring at the red-head for a while, he just smiled and continued eating. Gojyo, in the middle of slurping his noodles, asked Hakkai, "So, how's your arm?" Hakkai's right hand deftly touched his bandaged left arm under the long-sleeved polo. "It's doing a lot better, Gojyo-sempai. I think I'll be able to remove the bandage by the end of the week," was his timid reply. Gojyo slurped more till the last noodle was devoured and all the soup gone. Taking his chopsticks, he picked off a dimsum and popped it into his mouth. "That's good to hear," he replied in between chewing. Hakkai gave a small chuckle. "You'd better be careful Gojyo-cempai. You might choke if you talk while your mouth is full."

Just then, three boys from level 3 stepped toward their table. With a harsh tug on the collar, the leader brought Hakkai an inch off of his seat. "Hey there Cho-kun. Where's my money," he asked sneeringly. Gojyo raised his eyes to see Hakkai struggling to break free from the other boy's grasp, his glasses tilted slightly. "I didn't bring enough money with me today Aki-san," he stammered. Aki raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder to his two lackeys. "Did'ya hear that boys? 'Not enough money' he says." The two sneered and laughed menacingly. "Well then, we'll just have to take what 'ya got then, won't we?" At this point, Gojyo stood up. "Leave him alone," he said in a serious tone. Aki abruptly let go of Hakkai's collar and confronted his red-head rival. "Say what? You're nothing but a sophomore," Gojyo took a step closer and looked him straight in the eye and repeated what he had said: "Leave. Him. Alone." At this point a lot of the students were watching the confrontation and were all silent. Feeling the pressure of their stares, and more of Gojyo's flickering one, he made a hasty retreat, saying nothing more to Gojyo than a couple of glares and a 'tch'.

_"Hmph…asshole."_He looked down to see Hakkai looking back up at him with a smile that said all he wanted to say that moment. "Hey, don't sweat it," he said, ruffling the brown locks of hair. Taking a look around, he saw Sanzo and another being seated across from him at the table. He took his tray and looked back at Hakkai. "C'mon. I'll introduce you to a couple of guys that'll be glad to meet 'ya. Well, at least one of 'em."

A/N Whoo! How was it? I'll be looking forward to your reviews. Looks like Gojyo's gonna get Hakkai to meet Sanzo and Goku. What'll happen when their paths cross once more? Watch out for the next chapter guys! Thanks for the support!


End file.
